


Подмена

by iscalox



Category: Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xuanzang is behaving strage, and the disciples are worried. Humor, in Russian.</p><p>Учитель очень уж странно себя ведет, и ученики начинают подозревать неладное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подмена

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - H. Z.

Самым обидным теперь казалось, что обнаружить подмену можно было бы уже давно. Где-то с месяц назад учитель вдруг перестал рыдать при виде оборотней, падать с коня от страха, встретив разбойников, или расстраиваться, разок пропустив обед. Неудивительно, что никто не заподозрил плохого — дорога в Индию была тяжелой, а постоянное нытье Сюаньцзана делало ее просто невыносимой, так что стоило ему перестать вести себя как капризному ребенку, ученики вздохнули с облегчением. По правде сказать, уже тогда у Сунь Укуна промелькнула мысль, что все слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, но он отогнал ее, как назойливую муху, не желая замечать, над чем она кружится. За пару недель все привыкли к тому, что учителя больше не надо защищать от каждой мелочи. Еще через месяц ученики начали относиться к нему как к ровне. Да, у Сюаньцзана не было волшебных способностей, он не умел летать на облаках или переноситься одним прыжком на тысячу ли, не мог победить оборотня или распознать духа, но то, с каким терпением и мужеством он переносил теперь тяготы пути, внушало безмерное уважение. Прошла еще пара недель, и даже Чжу Бацзе начал добровольно слушать проповеди Сюаньцзана, хотя раньше сбегал куда подальше, едва учитель заводил разговор о буддизме. Никто и не заметил, как учитель с учениками превратились из нелепого набора комических персонажей в сплоченную команду, которой не страшны были ни тяготы, ни опасности. 

Наверное, они бы еще долго делали вид, что все идет как обычно, если бы в одно прекрасное утро, в трапезной горного буддийского монастыря, Сюаньцзан не откусил голову его настоятелю. 

Надо признать, что повод у него был — настоятель оказался тем еще подлецом, только и думал, как бы выклянчить подношения побогаче да затащить в постель послушника посимпатичнее. Сунь Укун и сам несколько раз едва удержался от того, чтобы не взбучить противного типа, но боялся неодобрения учителя. Как видимо, зря, потому что после одного особо скабрезного замечания настоятеля Сюаньцзан молча сделал выпад вперед и молниеносно откусил ему голову. 

Затем начался хаос: всполошившиеся монахи носились туда-сюда, квохча, как куры, Чжу Бацзе причитал, что теперь их всех уж точно отправят на каторгу, Шасэн беспомощно стоял рядом и не делал ровным счетом ничего, а учитель так и сидел за столиком с головой во рту, задумчиво пожевывая. По подбородку его стекали струйки крови. Нужно было срочно что-то предпринять. Для начала, убраться подальше от монастыря.

— Бацзе, отними у учителя голову, если он ее еще не проглотил, — скомандовал Сунь Укун. — Шасэн, выводи коня и давай бегом отсюда!

К счастью, преследовать их никто не собирался. Они ушли в гору по старой заброшенной дороге и остановились только пару часов спустя.

— Ну вот, — сказал Сунь Укун наконец. — А теперь, учитель, рассказывайте.

Тот выглядел смущенным. Он, не поднимая взгляда, вытер окровавленный подбородок рукавом и слегка покраснел.

— Простите, не сдержался. Но настоятель был невежественным и дурным человеком. Все, что его волновало, — это собрать побольше подаяний да развратить побольше молоденьких послушников. Он и мне мальчика предложил! А о сутре сердца он и не слыхал! — Сюаньцзан расстроенно вздохнул и молитвенно поднял руку к груди. — Будда Амида, ну разве можно так относиться к учению!

— Да если разобраться, — встрял Бацзе, — вы с ним два сапога пара. Настоятель спит с монахами, а вы откусываете им головы. Уж на что я плохо знаю закон, и то в курсе, что откусывать головы он не велит. Хотя, может, я так считал как раз по неведению? Может, буддистам такое рекомендуется? А что, я бы с радостью, давно не ел человечины! Зря мы, кстати, настоятеля не захватили. Голову учитель откусил, но остального на пирожки бы хватило! А так придется опять голодать — из монастыря-то мы сбежали, а тут в горах еды не сыщешь!

— Любой, кто будет есть человечину, получит посохом, — учитель подавленно молчал, и утихомиривать свинью пришлось Укуну. — Иначе это как-то несправедливо — оборотней я за такое убиваю, а вас что, не должен?

Сюаньцзан согласно кивнул, и это порядком разозлило Укуна.

— А вы, учитель, не кивайте, а давайте, рассказывайте! Времени у нас не так много — сейчас монахи придут в себя и отправятся нас искать, чтобы отомстить за смерть учителя. И что тогда делать будем? Пооткусываем головы и им?

— Будда Амида! — прошептал Сюаньцзан, возведя очи горе, а затем посмотрел на Сунь Укуна. В его взгляде сквозила решительность. — Хорошо, я все расскажу!

***

— Значит, богомол, — задумчиво протянул Сунь Укун, дослушав рассказ. Смысл в этом был. В последнее время в движениях учителя и правда появилось что-то насекомоподобное. — А как в человека научился превращаться?

— С детства много читал буддийских текстов. По ним и научился понимать человеческую речь, а затем и превращаться в человека. Как-то само вышло. 

— А я сразу догадался, — соврал Чжу Бацзе, — то-то смотрю, он все молитвы возносит! А он же богомол, ему положено!

— Ну что ты говоришь, второй брат, — одернул его Шасэн. — Учитель возносит молитвы потому, что монах, а не потому, что он насекомое. 

— Ладно, а с настоящим Сюаньцзаном что сделал? — спросил Сунь Укун у монаха. — Тоже откусил голову?

Тот с раскаянием кивнул:  
— Понимаете, — объяснил он, — я ведь столько о нем слышал! И о том, что Сюаньцзан совершенствовался в десяти воплощениях, и о том, что сама Гуаньинь послала его в Западный рай за священными книгами. Вот и решил на него посмотреть, а если повезет, то и послушать его проповедей. А он… он оказался таким… — поддельный монах беспомощно развел руками.

— Обыкновенным? — подсказал Сунь Укун.

— Беспомощным? — добавил Шасэн.

— Глуповатым! — радостно присоединился к ним Бацзе и тут же спрятался за конем, увидев, что Сунь Укун потянулся за посохом.

— Именно, — кивнул богомол. — Ну я и не сдержался, откусил голову и ему. Честно, я не хотел! Это все инстинкты! Как вижу плохого буддиста, ничего поделать с собой не могу, вначале кусаю, потом думаю!

Винить в этом богомола было бы лицемерием — признаться, Сунь Укун и сам не сразу научился сдерживать порывы измельчить учителя в порошок, а у насекомого попросту не было времени привыкнуть к его слабостям.

— Ладно, — кивнул Сунь Укун, решив, что убить самозванца всегда успеется. — И что теперь делать будем? 

Чжу Бацзе и Шасэн задумались.

— Может, отойдем и обсудим? 

***

Разговор вышел жарким, но, наконец, им удалось договориться. Богомол даже и не пытался сбежать, а покорно ждал своей участи, молитвенно подняв руку к груди и бормоча мантры себе под нос. 

— Ну, считай, что тебе повезло, — сообщил ему Сунь Укун, вернувшись. — Убивать мы тебя не будем, ведь настоящего Сюаньцзана ты съел, и заменить его, кроме тебя, больше некому. Так что собирайся, и пошли.

— Куда пошли? — осторожно спросил богомол. 

— На запад, куда же еще, за священными книгами, — пояснил Чжу Бацзе, — будешь у нас заместо учителя. Сюаньцзан из тебя выходит хороший, даже получше настоящего, так что к чему устраивать переполох? Пойдем потихоньку, авось, никто ничего и не заметит.

— Правда, буддам и бодхисатвам придется сказать, — с сожалением протянул Сунь Укун. — Они же всевидящие и всезнающие. Но я думаю, что они войдут в положение. 

Богомол, будто не в силах поверить в свое счастье, остался сидеть на месте.

— Вы это серьезно? — переспросил он. — Я смогу отправиться с вами к Майтрее, будде Западного рая? И получить из его рук священные книги?

— Именно. И чего расселся, поднимайся давай, а то сейчас монахи с подмогой придут, — скомандовал Сунь Укун, и, немного подумав, добавил: — Учитель.

— Век не забуду! — воскликнул богомол, вскочив на ноги. — Так чего же мы ждем! Идемте быстрее!

— Только головы больше никому не откусывай, — вежливо попросил Шасэн. — А то нехорошо это для монаха.

— Да я что, я ничего! Больше никогда! — клятвенно уверил их богомол и вприпрыжку побежал к коню. 

Сунь Укун задумчиво посмотрел ему вслед. Богомолу он этого говорить не хотел, но в глубине души он был даже рад такому повороту событий. Во всяком случае, теперь дорога на запад должна была стать в разы приятнее.


End file.
